


Fall, Falling -- Herbstliebe

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x03, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Was Blaine am Herbst am meisten liebt: Football, Apfelglühwein und Kurt.ereignet sich kurz nach 3x03 Asian F / Das Maria Duell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall, Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267168) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Diese Geschichte ist nicht spektakulär und bringt keine großartigen Erkenntnisse, aber zwischen den Zeilen wird so viel aufgegriffen, was sich wie ein roter Faden durch Kurt und Blaines Beziehung zieht. Bei der Szene auf der Außentreppe, als Kurt Blaine die Rosen überreicht, kann man Blaine den inneren Kampf ansehen. Er ist so überwältigt von Kurts Liebesbezeigung (ganz schön mutig von ihm, Blaine die Blumen – Rosen ! – mitten auf dem Schulgelände zu überreichen), dass er ihn am Liebsten umarmen (und küssen?) würde, aber er blickt nervös zur Seite auf die anderen Schüler, die an ihnen vorbei eilen und legt ihm nur kumpelhaft die Hand auf die Schulter, fast so, als wolle er einen Fussel wegwischen. Eine der vielen Gelegenheiten, die den Unterschied aufzeigen zu den Hetero-Paaren der Serie, die sich ständig gegenseitig an den Lippen hängen und sogar der Britanny/Santana-Beziehung, denn Küsse zwischen Mädchen sind gesellschaftlich eher akzeptiert, als Küsse zwischen Jungs......
> 
> Außerdem gibt es eine kleine Anspielung auf Kurts Hut-Kollektion – schließlich hat Kurt in den ersten paar Folgen der 3. Staffel bereits mehr unterschiedliche Kopfbedeckungen getragen, als in den gesamten beiden ersten Staffeln.

 

 

"Weißt du, was ich am Herbst am meisten liebe?", fragte Kurt, als sie nebeneinander auf dem Fußweg entlang des Parks spazierten.

Es war ein früher Samstagnachmittag und im Park waren viele Leute unterwegs. Kinder lachten und spielten auf dem Spielplatz, unangeleinte Hunde rannten jenseits des Zauns herum und alle, Blaine eingeschlossen, schienen den wunderbaren, sonnigen Tag zu genießen – strahlend blauer Himmel und weit und breit keine einzige Wolke in Sicht. In der Luft hing ein schwacher Duft von Holzrauch. Der Herbst war bereits greifbar nah.

Blaine dachte über Kurts Frage nach; es gab so viel Schönes an dieser Jahreszeit, aber er und Kurt waren verschieden. Er glaubte nicht, dass seine Erinnerungen an spontane [Flag Football Turniere](http://www.spielezentrum.de/JUGEND/FLAGFOOTBALL/flagfootball-regeln.html) auf dem Gelände der Dalton, ganz oben auf Kurts Liste standen. "Das Herbstlaub an den Bäumen?" Es war nicht nur ein wunderschönes Farbspiel – wahrscheinlich sprach es Kurts fein geschulten Sinn für Ästhetik besonders an.

"Nein", antwortete Kurt.

"Apfelglühwein? Die Kürbis-Muffins im Lima Bean?"

"Nein."

Blaine überlegte weiter. Wenn es weder die Farben, noch Geschmäcker waren, was dann? "Das Rascheln der Blätter unter deinen Füßen?" Er kickte demonstrativ mit seinen Sneakern durch die spärlichen Blätterhäufchen am Rand des Fußwegs. Es waren noch nicht viele, aber sie raschelten dennoch genug, um in ihm die Vorfreude zu wecken, in den kommenden Wochen mit den Füßen durch hohe Blätterhaufen schlurfen zu können. Wenn er durch die Blätter lief, war es, als sei er wieder wunderbare acht Jahre alt, leichtherzig und glücklich.

"Nein."

"Flag Football?"

Kurt lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."

"Es war einen Versuch wert", sagte Blaine. "Dann habe ich keine Ahnung."

"Schals", sagte Kurt mit einem träumerischen Seufzen, von dem Blaine bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gedacht hatte, dass es nur für _ihn_ reserviert wäre.

"Schals?" fragte er leicht pikiert – immerhin war das _sein_ träumerisches Seufzen.

Kurt spielte an seinem Hemdkragen herum, als stelle er sich bereits vor, dass er einen trug. Seine Finger an seiner Kehle lenkten Blaine für einen Moment ab. "Ja."

"Aber du hast den ganzen Sommer über Schals getragen."

"Das waren sommerliche Halstücher", erklärte Kurt. "Jetzt kommt die Zeit für Wollschals. Alpaka. Seidengemische. _Cashmere_. Und Mäntel. Handschuhe. Hüte." Kurt drehte sich mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm um. " _Hüte_ , Blaine."

Blaine bemühte sich, keine Miene zu verziehen, aber es war unglaublich schwierig, wenn Kurt so ernsthaft begeistert war. Vor lauter Vorfreude auf die bevorstehenden Mode-Möglichkeiten wurde sein Gang schnell und federnd. "Ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass du auch bei 30° Hitze im August Hüte getragen hast."

Kurt starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, bevor er fragte: "Bist du absichtlich so schwer von Begriff?"

"Ja", gab Blaine lachend zu.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf und setzte diesen Blick auf, bei dem seine Augen Blaine anstrahlten, als sei er etwas Wunderbares, während seine Gesichtzüge größtenteils unbewegt blieben. Blaine liebte es, wenn Kurts Augen diese tiefe Wärme ausstrahlten, aber er wünschte sich, er könnte das volle Lächeln öfter hervorlocken – auch dann, wenn sie nicht alleine miteinander waren.

Blaine streckte seine Hand nach Kurt aus und Kurt drückte seine Finger ein paar kurze Sekunden lang, bevor sein Blick duch den Maschendrahtzaun auf das lautstarke Fußballspiel auf dem Feld dahinter fiel. Er sah Blaine entschuldigend an und zog seine Hand wieder zurück.

Blaine wusste, dass Kurt nicht _ihn_ als Person zurückwies, aber sein Magen krampfte sich trotzdem zusammen. Er _liebte_ Kurt nun mal, liebte ihn so sehr, dass ständig diese Emotionen in seiner Brust tobten und er hasste es, wenn er es nicht zeigen durfte. Er war nicht naiv und er hatte nicht seine eigene Vergangenheit vergessen. Er verstand, warum sie vorsichtig sein mussten, aber er _wollte_ seine Liebe zeigen. Er wollte auf dem Schulflur oder hier auf dem Gehweg Händchen halten. Er wollte mit Kurt tanzen, bevor Glee losging, wenn Puck und Finn miteinander spontan Musik machten. Er wollte Kurt so richtig küssen – überall, egal wo – und sich nicht _mehr_ Gedanken darüber machen müssen als Mike, wenn er Tina küsste.

Er wünschte sich, Kurt wäre weniger auf der Hut und genauso anhänglich wie er.

Er wusste, dass Kurt ihn liebte. Er wusste es, wegen der ständigen subtilen Zeichen, die Kurt ihm in der Öffentlichkeit gab, er wusste es von den Worten, die Kurt ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, wenn sie alleine waren. Er erkannte es an der Art und Weise, wie Kurt ihn in der Mensa anlächelte und ihn leidenschaftlich im Auto küsste. Er wusste es, weil Kurt, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war, seine Schutzmauern herunterließ, wie er es sonst bei niemandem machte. Und weil Kurt ihm diese Woche _Blumen_ geschenkt hatte – in der _Schule –_ um ihm seine Unterstützung zu demonstrieren, obwohl sie genauso gut Rivalen hätten sein können.

Blaine _wusste_ , dass Kurt ihn liebte. Aber er wünschte sich verzweifelt mehr. Mehr von allem. Mehr Zuneigung, mehr Aufmerksamkeit, mehr Möglichkeiten, seine Gefühle öffentlich und privat auszudrücken. Mehr von _Kurt_. Und er hatte keinen Schimmer, was er tun sollte, oder wie er es anstellen sollte, denn er wollte Kurt auf keinen Fall drängen. Und er würde sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder bei Kurt Unbehagen auslösen, nur weil er frustriert war.

Deshalb vergrub er die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und ging weiter. Kurt war guttaussehend und talentiert, liebevoll, wunderschön, ein Traum in Designerkleidung, direkt neben ihm und Blaine hätte seine Gefühle am Liebsten von den Hausdächern gerufen und sie genau hier und jetzt an Kurts Lippen geflüstert – aber er ging einfach weiter.

"Weißt du, was ich noch am Herbst liebe?", fragte Kurt, als sie ein paar Mütter mit Kinderwagen überholten.

"Was?", fragte Blaine und versuchte seine trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war ein herrlicher Tag und sie waren beisammen. Er sollte nicht _mehr_ wollen, wenn alles so großartig war.

" _Dich_ mit Schals", sagte Kurt mit einem liebevollen Zwinkern.

"Das sagst du jetzt, aber ich erinnere mich noch genau an die Lektion über ordentliche Schal-Knüpf-Techniken, die du mir letztes Jahr gehalten hast", sagte Blaine. "Ich habe wochenlang in Furcht gelebt vor den Illustrationstafeln, die du angedroht hattest, für mich zu machen."

"Dieses Jahr werde ich sie dir einfach selbst binden."

Die Vorstellung entfachte in Blaine einen kleinen Funken der Vorfreude darauf, wie Kurt einen Schal um seinen Hals drapieren würde, den weichen Stoff zurechtlegen wie eine sanfte Berührung und seine Finger nur gerade einen kleinen Augenblick auf Blaines Kehle und Brust ruhen lassen.

"Damit bin ich absolut einverstanden", sagte er.

Sie bogen in Kurts Straße ein und Blaine spürte, wie die Realität des Alltags sie einzuholen begann, je mehr sie sich Kurts Haus näherten. Finn und Rachel würden da sein und aufgrund all der Vorkommnisse dieser Woche, würde Kurt wieder seine Barrikaden errichten, selbst wenn nur sie beide alleine in der Küche an den Hausaufgaben säßen. Blaine verstand es, aber es gefiel ihm nicht.

Er schaute hoch zum Himmel und dem Baldachin aus Blättern, die sich langsam rot und gelb zu verfärben begannen. Ein paar von ihnen knisterten unter seinen Füßen und kitzelten seine nackten Knöchel. Es war so ein schöner Tag; er wünschte, sie könnten ihn komplett draußen verbringen – weit weg von den Banalitäten ihres Lebens. "Hast du schon irgendwas geplant für morgen?", fragte er.

Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Worauf hättest du Lust?"

"Wir könnten Äpfel pflücken gehen."

Kurt schaute ihn einen Moment mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an – ganz klar überrascht von seinem Vorschlag – und fragte: "Kann ich einen Schal dabei tragen?"

"Sicher", antwortete Blaine lächelnd. Eine der besten Seiten an Kurt war, dass er Blaines Ideen fast immer guthieß, was immer er auch vorschlug. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, doch meistens das Richtige zu tun.

Kurt lächelte zurück. "Dann bin ich dabei. Ich wollte immer schon lernen, wie man eine [Tarte Tatin](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tarte_Tatin)  macht. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu. Immerhin ist es ein klassisches Dessert und eines, dass mir gut gelingen müsste – immerhin bin ich geübt in der Zubereitung der verschiedensten Obstkuchen."

"Auf jeden Fall", sagte Blaine und das Herz flatterte ihm in der Brust, denn Kurt war einfach unwiderstehlich, wenn er etwas plante.

"Und wenn du magst", fuhr Kurt mit gespielter Lässigkeit fort und berührte sein perfekt gestyltes Haar, "könnten wir extra viel Karamell machen und anschließend ein paar Äpfel damit überziehen."

"Können wir sie dann auch in gehackten Nüssen rollen?", fragte Blaine. Er wusste nicht, ob Kurt es wusste, aber er _liebte_ karamellisierte Äpfel. "Oder in Ernussbutter-Chips?"

Kurt nickte und beobachtete Blaines Reaktion mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Ich werde auch Kokosflocken besorgen."

"Das ist ein Superplan." Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streifte Blaine Kurts Hand mit den Fingern und dieses Mal ergriff Kurt seine Hand und hielt sie fest, und während sie auf sein Haus zu gingen, schwang er ihre verschränkten Hände zwischen ihnen hin und her.

Kurts Berührung ließ Blaine erleichtert ausatmen – es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. Es war Herbst, er war verliebt und morgen würde er noch mehr Zeit mit Kurt verbringen können; sie beide ganz alleine.

Und wenn er auch nicht auf die Bäume klettern und seine Gefühle der ganzen Welt offenbaren konnte, so würde sich doch wenigstens die ein oder andere Gelegenheit bieten, sich im Schutz ihrer Zweige zu küssen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kudos würde ich mich sehr freuen und noch mehr Freude würdet ihr mir mit einem Kommentar machen.


End file.
